Long Time Twice Seen
by Cherry Blossom Ichigo Girl
Summary: Summary: What happens when you’re married and have kids and there’s nothing to ruin this world? But what happens when a certain Uchilha comes and ruins this world once again or maybe twice again?


Long time Twice Seen

(A/N: Ello!!! Mates!!!! I know this is pretty early for me to be making new stories…..when I haven't finished my other new story but I really need to write this one before I forget well enough talking for now and remember I take constructive criticism. And if no likey story then don't readie.")

Summary: What happens when you're married and have kids and there's nothing to ruin this world??? But what happens when a certain Uchilha comes and ruins this world once again or maybe twice again???

Sighs of the day

Pink long luscious stuck out from under white lavender scented sheets. The figure under the sheets moved with a moan of sleepiness. Before the pink haired beauty could get comfortable again this happened:

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the alarm clock strikes again!!!!

A pink head popped out from under the sheets only to reveal an evil looking Sakura Haruno/Hyuuga who stared deathly at the alarm. With one strike of Sakura's left hand, she sent the camo-black alarm clock flying against the pale white walls shattering it into a million pieces. Sakura heard a sigh behind the sliding dojo doors and quickly hid back under the covers.

The dojo doors slid open and there was another sigh "Saki-chan I know you're awake and I know you just broke 75th alarm clock this year again" said the hot and loveable Neji Hyuuga while leaning against the doors with his arms folded.

"Uhmmm….. No I didn't," Sakura said in her best baby voice.

"SAKURA….." Neji said with his best stern voice.

Sakura stood up on her knees in the bed to reveal a much fatter…. no no no I mean a much more pregnant Sakura Hyuuga.

"Okay okay fine I broke the darn stupid alarm clock(s) again…..but you can't blame me because……………well I guess you can blame me…………well then again the alarm clocks the ones who started it first with stupid ringings and crap"

Neji sighed and rolled his eyes at his wife's antics but that's why he loved her because she was fun and spontaneous and crazy-making sometimes but that's what kept him coming back for more.

"You know Saki-chan your lucky you didn't wake up the littlies who were sleepy very peacefully in their beds"

"Hai Hai I know…..it's just sometimes those alarms clocks just get the better of me "

Sakura crawled out the bed and wrapped her arms around Neji's neck and gave him a long lasting kiss on his lips. "Do you for forgive me Neji-kun", Sakura said stopping the kiss with an innocent look on her face.

Neji sighed again "How could I not forgive such a beautiful woman like you who bears my beautiful children"

Sakura smiled and looked down at her about to pop round belly. They were having twins but they weren't sure what genders they were yet. Sakura wanted to keep that a secret from themselves.

"You know I'm beginning to see a pattern when you're pregnant" Neji said with raised eyebrows.

"OH! Yeah and what is that???" Sakura said with a soft smile as they walked to the bathroom together.

"Well I've happen to notice that when you're pregnant you tend to break more alarm clocks then when you're not pregnant and that when you're pregnant your more violent and when you're not pregnant your still violent but you're even more violent!!!"

"Okay Neji-kun what you're saying right is really dizzy-making right now but I get what you mean though." 3

Sakura and Neji brushed their teeth together and wash their faces together like the young couple that they were in till someone came in whining.

"Mommy-san and Daddy-san I'm hungry, said a very young sleepy Koiyumi.

Sakura and Neji smiled at their daughter.

"Okay Yumi-chan daddy will fix you breakfast and we'll let mommy take a shower," Neji said speaking in daddy like mode.

"Okay! See you later Okaa-san", Koiyumi said quickly running into the bathroom and giving Sakura a hug and kiss.

"I Love you Mommy-san"

'I love you too Koi-chan"

If you looked at the 4 yr old Koiyumi you would almost say she looks exactly like Sakura but her eyes were like Neji's pale lavender and beautiful. She had long pink hair like Sakura's and could sometimes be violent and sweet at the same time but Koiyumi's innocence was still cute.

When Sakura was all dressed and dry (except for her hair) in her mommy clothes. That consisted of a lavender purple blouse that hugged Sakura's baby curves and mommy stretchy jeans that hugged her hips. (A/N: Okay I'm really trying not to make Sakura sound like some old lady who's fashion-missing but I can't picture Sakura with a belly bump and what kind of clothes she would where if she was pregnant so forgive me.)

When Sakura walked down to the kitchen floor with her wet long banged hair Sakura seen Kakashi and Naruto sitting down at the dining table with serious faces and well at least the look in Kakashi-sensi's eyes Sakura could tell it was something serious and there was almost never a time where Naruto wasn't laughing or smiling.

"Kakashi-sensi, Naruto-kun what are you doing here this early in morning"

Sakura asked while walking towards the table and sitting down there. When Sakura looked up at Neji standing she could see the hard cold stare in his eyes and the look of hatred in his pale lavender eyes as he stared at the wall. Sakura frowned and returned her gaze back to her sensi and brother.

"Look Sakura I'm sure you can tell were here because something serious has happened…….so…." Kakashi tried to finish his sentence but couldn't find the words to finish them.

Naruto sighed "It's okay Kakashi-sensi I'll tell her"

"Well somebody better tell me before I bust a crater in this table"

Sakura's anger was starting to rise; first her husband has this angry/cold look on his face, second Naruto has a serious as heck look on his face, and third Kakashi-sensi itcha itcha paradise book was nowhere to be found.

"Okay Sakura-chan but you're not going to like this," Naruto took a deep breath and said what he need to say.

"Sasuke came back again" Naruto said with an emphasis on again.

Sakura stayed silent and gazed at Neji; he didn't stare back but Sakura could see that he had activated his byukugan to the point that his veins were to pop any minute now. Then Sakura stared back at Naruto and Kakashi-sensi with a careless look on her face.

"Okay so…..why do I care?"

Kakashi sighed at Sakura's smart tone "Were not asking you to care Saku-chan but were asking to save his life because he's refusing to take medicine in till he sees you"

And that's what made Sakura's anger rise even more than before.

"WHAT!!!! LIKE I GIVE A CRAP!!! HOW COULD YOU TWO ASK ME TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AFTER WHAT HE'S DONE TO OUR TEAM AND I AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS; AFTER THE PAIN HE'S CAUSED ME, THE TEARS AND REMORSE!!!!!

"But onenee-chan saving his life could lead us to Orchimaru's lair," Naruto said starting to whine.

"I DON'T CARE NARUTO-KUN I REFUSE TO SAVE HIS LIFE AND LET THE JERK ROTT IN HADES WELL THE BAD PART OF IT AT LEAST!!!"

Kakashi stood up and looked at Sakura with a stern look. "Look Sakura I didn't want have to do---"

For the first time in a long time Neji finally decided to speak and look Sakura straight in her eyes.

"Sakura I love you but you have to do this and as much as I wish to let that butthole die in his own blood we need you to do this task for the village"

Sakura looked at Neji with a more clam confused look. "OH! My gosh I can't believe you agreeing with them Neji!"

"Believe me Sakura when I say this is for the sake of Kohona and our family…if you just listen to Naruto-san and Kakashi-sensi they'd told you already by now that Sasuke made and deal with Tsunade-sama stating that if they wanted to get medicine into his body and get answers from him they'd have to let him see you and talk to you first. Also rumors are spreading across the eastern villages that Orchimaru has plans of kidnapping a few Kazekages, Hokages, and Monks but the problem is we don't know from what temples or villages that could be victims."

Sakura sat there for a moment and looked at her husband who still had his byukugan activated." But Neji-kun I…." Neji gave her the stern look and Sakura nodded her head sadly.

"Fine I'll save the jerks life……but don't expect me to be nice to him"

This time when Sakura gazed at Neji his byukugan wasn't activated but his eyes were still hard and cold. "I'll stay home with the kids and we'll wait for you to come back home then maybe we'll go eat out okay"

Sakura nodded her head "Just let me go say bye to Kyohei and Koiyumi for the day"

"Just hurry up Cherry-chan"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Naruto's comment which meant that no one stands between her and her kids or you'll personally be feeling Sakura's raft.

"OH! I mean……tell them I said hi and that I love them"

Sakura smiled "Okay I will"

Sakura ran steadily towards the children's room down the hallway when she got there Sakura seen little 4 year Koiyumi playing with her stuffed animals and the little yet productive 5 yr old Kyohei reading scrolls on wind jutsu's.

In motherly voice Sakura said, "Ohayo! Kyo-kun Ohayo! Koi-chan"

Sakura's two kids looked at her and Koiyumi ran to give her mother a hug for the second time that day.

Koiyumi squeezed tightly at Sakura waist, "Ohayo! Mommy-san"

In a more formal way Kyohei said "Ohayo! Okaa-san", while giving her a formal bow to show a sign of respect for the woman who was in labor with him for about 3 hours straight.

"Mommy just came by to say good bye cause……"

"What! Mommy you can't leave us you have to stay here with Kyohei, Daddy and I and eat breakfast together"

Kyohei sighed "Look Koiyumi-chan, somebody going to die if Mommy doesn't go to the hospital straight away and it could lead to a lot of people getting hurt okay"

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow at Kyohei "Eavesdropping again I see Kyohei"

Kyohei sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head Naruto style. "Gomen….Gomen Okaa-san"

Sakura just shook her head and turned her attention back to Koiyumi.

Koiyumi's eyes widen "Really Mommy-san"

Sakura nodded her head "Really so I need you two to hurry and give Mommy kisses and hugs so that I can save that person life.

Kyohei quickly gave his mother a hug and kiss on the cheek and whispered "Be careful Okaa-san I don't like how this Sasuke guy is playing his cards"

Sakura smiled at Kyohei and could see clearly that he was truly Neji's child always trying to protect her when she could clearly protect herself pregnant or not.

"Chotto! Mommy-san" Koiyumi said quickly running over to her pile of stuffed animals and grafted a blue bunny with a red bow tie around its neck.

"Here mommy-chan you can give my bunny rabbit to your dying patient…..well that's if they survive….but if not I want ma bunny back okay!"

Sakura let out a joyful laugh at Koiyumi's joke. "Okay I'll sure to give it back if the person does not live to see another day"

"Oh and uncle Naruto says hi and that he loves you guys and will take you out for ramen real soon."

"Okay tell him we love him too and that we can't wait to have ramen with him", Kyohei and Koiyumi said unison

Sakura smiled and thought it was funny how sometimes her kids would say the same things at the same time. "Okay I will"

Sakura leaned in and gave Koiyumi a big hug and gave her a kiss her cheek and took the bunny. "Okay bye my beautiful Babies I love you so much."

"Love you too Mommy-san/Okaa-san", Koiyumi and Kyohei said in unison as they watched their mother jog slowly trying not to harm the babies that lay within her womb.

When Sakura got back to the dining room Naruto and Kakashi-sensi were already out the door. Then Sakura turned towards Neji "You know Neji we don't have to do this and ------"

Before Sakura could finish her sentence Neji cut her off "Yes Sakura I know that…….but since it's for the sake of Kohona village I must allow you to go."

Sakura nodded and gave her husband a long lasting kiss and hug and left out the door.

**At the Hospital**

When Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensi arrived at the hospital they were greeted with a smell of blood, latex gloves, and actually good smelling cafeteria food.

When Shizune-san saw them she quickly ran over with a relieved face.

"Omgosh I so glad you're here Sakura-chan…… I thought these two were hopeless with you in battle"

"Hey!!!!" Naruto and Kakashi-sensi said in unison

Sakura smirked at them "Actually it was my husband who able to convince me not these two silly pot heads"

"Hey!!! What's that suppose to mean!" Naruto and Kakashi-sensi said in unison again.

Sakura smiled "You tell me???"

After a few brief minutes of talking about what the plan was, Sakura was already dressed in her usual doctors/medic-nin coat not even bothering to cover her about to pop belly.

Sakura decided that she wasn't going to be that considerate to Sasuke since he was never considerate of her feelings. In Sakura's hand she haled a slivery platter that consisted of a tranquillizer, a bandaging kit, and some band aids.

Sakura stood at the door and sighed put her right hand on the door knob and turned the knob and enter into the room.

When she entered Sasuke was looking out at the window with slit disinterest.

"Long time twice seen Sakura-chan "Sasuke said this without even looking at her

"As the same to you Sasuke-kun", Sakura said with a smirk upon her features.

When Sasuke heard the difference in Sakura's voice he turned his head to only be surprised by Sakura's round about to pop belly.

Sakura continued smirking and walked around the bedside to give him the tranquilizer.

"What's the matter Sasuke-kun babies got your tongue"

Sasuke stared wide eyed at Sakura as she gave him the tranquilizer.

(A/N: Dun….Dun….Dun. Nah! Sasuke-fag in your face!!!!!! What you gonna do now you punk!!!! Hahahahaha is case some of you are wondering the couples in this story are Neji x Sakura, Naruto x Ino, Hinata x Kiba, Kakashi-sensi x Shizune, Shikamaru x Temari, Tenten x Rocklee. Don't get mad because Naruto and Hinata are not together it's just that I like Ino and Naruto better since they are loud and playful all the time. And I shall continue with this story some other time but for now enjoy my other amateur stories Bye,)


End file.
